


Sanders Sides Highschool AU

by roseofaries



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background Relationships, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Ice Cream, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Prinxiety - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, author accidentally projects onto deceit and remus, deceit and remus play matchmaker, deceit is called Damien in this, demus - Freeform, demus are soft as heck, he literally gets knocked over, kind of, let him l i v e, logicality - Freeform, prinxiety are chaotic, roman is lovestruck, this was written before deceit's name was announced, virgil is a chaotic gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseofaries/pseuds/roseofaries
Summary: Basically, Virgil crashes into Roman during school and goes into gay panic. Remus and Deceit decide to play a little matchmaker and end up matchmaking themselves too. And somewhere along the way Patton and Logan figure out their feelings as well.This story is all fluff with minimal conflict, so enjoy!I do not own any of the Sanders Sides characters, they belong to Thomas Sanders.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 49
Kudos: 352





	1. It Begins

“No, I’m telling you man, the graffiti in the first floor bathroom was definitely Remus,” Virgil said to his companion as they walked to math together. School had been in session for not even three weeks and already someone had spray painted dicks on the boys bathroom mirrors. 

“Dicks are a little tame for Remus at this point,” Damien mused, pushing his way directly between a couple that were making out by his locker. Virgil leaned against the locker next to him and laughed. 

“Yeah that’s true. Do you remember last year when he-”

“Oh god, don’t remind me of _that_ . I will never be able to wash that image out of my eyes.” Damien groaned and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes in an attempt to stop the vivid flashbacks of last year’s catastrophic last-day-of-school prank by Remus. It had become school legend, but Damien and Virgil, who were part of it, had vowed never to speak of it again. 

“Okay but I mean if it wasn’t Remus then who was it?” Virgil asked once they started towards their class again. 

“I don’t know. Oh shit do we have a fucking _test_ this period?” Damien groaned. Realization hit Virgil like a truck and he groaned loudly. 

“Fuck!” he said, ignoring the looks he was getting from teachers in the hallway. Virgil pulled his backpack better onto his back and pulled his hood up. While most people (ie Damien) kept their backpacks in their lockers and periodically grabbed their textbooks when they needed them for a class, Virgil was lazy and carried his backpack throughout the whole day. It really pissed off his teachers, and made Remus laugh (mostly because Virgil was just making himself suffer by carrying five textbooks at once), so he continued it. While he was preoccupied with his backpack, he didn’t notice the pair of people walking straight towards them. 

Clearly the other people in the hallway hadn’t noticed Damien and Virgil walking towards them either, because suddenly Virgil walked into something very solid and was knocked backward to the ground like the stick he was. Because of his textbook filled backpack, he fell hard and made a lot of noise when he landed. Damien suppressed his immediate laughter in favor of making sure that Virgil wasn’t dead. Virgil was vaguely aware of this as he looked up at the boy who’d knocked him over. 

“Oh shit sorry! Are you okay?” the boy asked.

Virgil recognized him, it was hard not to, since the boy above him was the younger brother of one of his best friends. Whenever he’d gone over to Remus’ house, Roman was there, but they’d never really talked. Now though, Virgil seemed to really be seeing him. Something about the situation, or the halo the fluorescent lights cast around the theater kid’s head sent Virgil spiralling into his thoughts. 

_Fuck. He’s_ cute.

Virgil was abruptly brought back to reality when Damien kicked him in the side. 

“Ow!”

“To answer your question, Roman, he’s fine,” Damien said, rolling his eyes at his friend. 

“Yeah, okay. Just watch where you’re going next time,” Roman said awkwardly, and Virgil realized he was still staring. Feeling his face redden, he looked down and nodded. 

“Uh, yeah.” Eloquent as always. 

Roman and his friend continued down the hallway, talking quietly together, which left Virgil still on the floor, with Damien standing next to him. At this point they were just holding up traffic, so Damien hauled Virgil up by force and dragged him to math before they got marked down late. 

“So,” Damien said once the test was over and the teacher started new notes, “what the hell was that?” 

Virgil blushed and mumbled something incoherent.

“What was that?”

“He’s pretty,” Virgil admitted. Damien couldn’t help but laugh.

“You had a gay panic on the hallway floor for Rem’s brother because you suddenly realized he was pretty? That’s so fucking _you_ Virgil, oh my god,” Damien had his head down on the desk and his shoulders were shaking in clearly exaggerated laughter. 

“Shut up.”

“Oh my god, Rem will love this!”

Wait wait wait,” Virgil said suddenly, “do not tell Remus about this!”

“But why not? You gotta know by now, Rem and I are a package deal. Plus, it’s his brother, so it’s kind of important that he knows.”

“Dee, that’s the exact reason I don’t want Remus to know. He’s Roman’s brother, and he can’t keep a secret for shit! He’ll tell Roman, and then I’ll never be able to show my face in Remus’ house again lest his brother be there!”

“I mean, Remus can _kind of_ keep a secret sometimes, if he really wants-”

“Boys!” they were suddenly interrupted by their ever-disgruntled math teacher, “Do you have something you’d like to share with the class? You do seem to be having quite the private conversation over there!”

“Yes ma’am, actually private is the key word,” said Damien, to Virgil’s absolute terror. “As you said, we’re having a private conversation, and it’s just simple manners not to eavesdrop on a private conversation. And to suggest that we spill our secrets to the whole class has got to be some kind of bullying! I’m sure that the principal would love to hear-”

“That is quite enough, Damien. Detention for three days after school. Now, if we may continue our lesson?” the teacher snapped, and Damien had the gall to look mildly surprised at the reaction. It was almost as if he’d expected his outright sassing to have no repercussions. Considering it was Damien, Virgil thought there was a good chance that that was the truth. 

“Of course, ma’am,” Damien said, with an admirable amount of charm considering everyone in their class was looking at him and laughing. He threw an amused glance at Virgil, who was blushing from the second-hand embarrassment of the situation. 

“How much do you want to bet that I’ll see Remus at detention?” Damien asked, and both he and Virgil fell into quiet laughter. 

Unluckily for Virgil, they had lunch together with Remus directly after math, which meant that there was no chance that Damien would forget about the hallway incident. Damien and Virgil made their way towards the table which usually seated their group. Remus was already sitting there, eating whatever it was that the cafeteria called food and served today. Remus was in the grade above Damien and Virgil, so they really only saw each other at lunch and after school, but Remus and Damien had been friends for a really long time, and Virgil had been quickly adopted when he moved to their town a couple of years ago. When they sat down, Remus handed Damien a paper bag which contained Damien’s lunch. 

“You fucker, I _knew_ I was missing something when I got off the bus! How’d you even manage that?” Damien said lightly. He slid into his usual seat next to Virgil and across from Remus. 

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” Remus said with a shit eating grin on his face. 

“Oh, speaking of secrets-”

“Damien, please no-” Virgil tried, but his attempts were futile. 

“Oh Damien yes. Anyway speaking of secrets, Virgil has a crush!” Damien laughed as Virgil 

buried his head in his hands and groaned. 

“Oh? And who’s the special guy?” Remus asked, curious. 

“None other than your own little brother,” Damien said. It always amazed Virgil how little loyalty Damien cared to give anyone when Remus was involved. 

“Wait, seriously?” Remus asked. He snorted and tilted his head in an amused way. 

“Yeah, I saw it all happen! They crashed into each other and Virgil literally fell over! And then he sat on the ground staring at him for like thirty fucking seconds, it honestly made me feel second hand embarrassment.”

“Oh shut up Dee,” Virgil groaned. 

“Aw, calm down storm cloud, Remus won’t tell Roman, will he?” Damien sent a pointed look at Remus, but Remus only smiled back. Virgil rolled his eyes at the stupidly affectionate nickname that he’d earned himself a year ago. 

“I mean, I won’t tell Roman. I’m not crazy Virge, I understand that forcing people’s feelings into the open sucks ass. Don’t worry,” Remus said. Virgil sighed in relief. 

“Thank y-”

“That won’t stop me from making fun of you though,” Remus continued. Virgil sighed in defeat and Damien snickered. A smile spread across Remus’ face at the sound. “Really though? Roman of all people?”

\--------

“Hey Roman!” Patton said from where he was sitting at their lunch table. Logan was already sitting there, half eating and mostly reading his book. 

“Hey Pat,” Roman responded. He sat down heavily and threw a look towards the table that 

his brother and his friends usually sat at. The table that that boy from earlier sat at. 

Damn, that boy had been cute. Obviously Roman had noticed the emo that followed Remus and Damien around before, but he’d never paid any of the three much mind. It wasn’t like Remus or his friends ever cared about him anyway. Usually he was just shunned from the room when they entered. 

But now it was like seeing him for the first time. It was ridiculously cliche, but Roman loved cliches and cheesy theatrical romance, so he wasn’t complaining. When the boy had crashed into him and gone falling to the ground, something in Roman suddenly lit up. He’d apologised, obviously, because that’s just manners after you knock someone on their ass, but once he took a good look at the emo sprawled unceremoniously on the ground while Damien laughed above him, Roman started to blush. 

He was fucking _hot what the hell_ ?

“-right Roman?” Patton said, breaking Roman away from his daydream to the real world where apparently Patton and Logan had been having a discussion. 

“Uh sorry, I wasn’t listening,” Roman said sheepishly, looking down and away, coincidentally directly at the table that Emo Boy was sitting at. When he stared at the boy for a few moments longer than actually necessary, Patton seemed to realize that something was up. 

“That’s alright, don’t worry about it. Hey, what’s going on in that head of yours?” Patton laughed. Logan looked up from his book again and glanced in the direction Roman was still staring. 

“Are you looking at that boy from earlier?” Logan asked. That brought Roman’s attention back to the table where Patton had lit up like a firework. 

“Oh my goodness! Do you have a crush on someone?” Patton yelled. Roman glared without heat at Logan for letting his secret slip to Patton, but Logan was back to reading. 

Offhandedly, Logan muttered, “Yeah, we were walking to class and this boy crashed into Roman. They stared at each other for an awkward amount of time.”

“Oh that’s so cute! Who is this mystery boy?” Patton asked, clasping his hands together and tucking them underneath his chin. Roman sighed, Patton was thoroughly invested so there was no getting around this. Steeling himself, Roman pointed to his right at the table 

with Remus, Damien, and the Emo Boy whose name Roman could not remember. 

“Oh.” Patton’s voice was suddenly disappointed. “Which one?”

“The emo,” Roman answered, tilting his head with curiosity. Why was Patton so serious suddenly?

“He’s cute, just be careful with that group, they look like trouble to me.” Patton began to pack up his lunch and got up to throw away his trash. 

“They’re not that bad,” Roman said, but Patton wasn’t there to hear it. Roman sighed thoughtfully and began to pack up his own lunch before setting out to class without waiting for Patton or Logan.


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story gets even gayer and it's great

Roman had a problem, and that problem happened to be sitting two rows in front of him in English class. 

How had he never noticed that he shared a class with the cute emo boy? Now that Roman realized that the boy was there he couldn’t stop looking at him. Which was kind of creepy if he thought about it. 

Roman was being creepy. Great. 

When the teacher took attendance, Roman learned that Emo Boy’s name was actually Virgil. Unsurprisingly, the name seemed familiar to Roman. He had a feeling he’d heard it screamed across the house when Remus had friends over once or twice. 

Like the gay he was, Roman spent the entire class period politely ignoring their assignment in favor of staring at Virgil. He noticed that Virgil seemed really good at English. He finished the assignment quickly, handed it in with no complaints from their teacher, and then went on his phone for the rest of class. 

“Virgil,” the teacher said suddenly. Virgil looked up from his phone to her disapproving face. 

“Yes miss?” Virgil’s voice was calm and collected, but Roman could see that one hand was fidgeting under his desk. 

“You signed a contract that said that you would not use your phone during my class, did you not?” the teacher smiled in a condescending way that immediately activated Roman’s fight or flight response. Virgil just gave a sort of half laugh and muttered something before speaking. 

“Contracts signed by minors are not legally binding.”

Oh shit. That was such a fucking power move. The class waited with bated breath for the teacher’s reaction.

The teacher stood up straight and looked ready to send Virgil to the office, before she started laughing. 

“Fine, fine. As long as you’re done your work I guess,” she said, surprising everyone. Virgil nodded and looked back down at his phone. Roman glanced at his phone screen to see what he had caused such a ruckus to play. 

Angry Birds. 

Roman was in love. 

\------

Virgil was shaking a little after his confrontation with his English teacher, but he hadn’t gotten a detention or even been yelled at, so he was feeling great. 

Honestly he had been expecting to get a detention and then hang out with Damien and Remus, but not having another detention on his record was probably a good way to go too. 

When the bell rang, he hauled up his backpack and was the first person out of the class. Somehow, Damien was already waiting outside of the classroom when he stepped out. 

“How the heck do you do that?” Virgil asked him as Damien laughed at the bewildered look on his face. 

“A magician never reveals his secrets, Virgil,” Damien said. When the other students from Virgil’s class- including Roman- started to leave, Damien pulled Virgil away from the door and towards the hallway that held both of their next classes. 

“How was English?” Damien asked.

“Oh, you’ll be proud of me,” Virgil said, and continued to tell Damien what had transpired during the last period. 

“One of your highest moments, I’m sure,” Damien said once Virgil had finished. 

“Oh absolutely. I’m running on adrenaline from it,” Virgil said. Damien laughed. 

“Now, did I see a particular theater nerd leaving your English class after you?” Damien asked with a wink, and Virgil blushed. 

“Yeah, I think he was staring at me the whole class, too. He probably thinks I’m a creep because of yesterday and-”

“Calm down Virgil. I’m sure he was just looking at you because you were on your phone and he was curious to see how that would go,” Damien comforted. Virgil nodded and decided not to tell his friend that Roman had been staring at him way before any of that happened. They arrived at Damien’s class first, where Remus was standing outside the door waiting for him. They went in together, which left Virgil to make the trek to his next class alone. 

The day dragged on like normal. The only slightly interesting thing to see during the day was the fist fight that had broken out in the hallway on his way to science. That was one of the many times he thanked his headphones for blocking out the sound of rowdy teenage boys with fragile masculinity. 

Finally it was time for him to go to lunch, where he’d be able to just exist without having to worry about getting comments thrown at him or crashing into people and getting knocked over. This was mostly because Remus was a terrifying force that was not to be reckoned with, and no one would make fun of Damien or Virgil while he was in the area. He sat down after dropping his backpack with a comically loud thump and pulled out his lunch. 

“Yo Remus, did Dee tell you about what I did in English?” Virgil asked. The person in question looked up from his phone and smiled.

“No, what did you do?”

“Oh my god, this is good,” Damien chimed in. “He was really channeling my energy I swear.”

“You’re a bad influence, Dee,” Remus said, laughing. 

“You both are, let’s be honest. Anyway-” Virgil told the story of English class and Angry Birds one more time to his enthusiastic audience. 

\---------

“Guys, he’s so cute? And today in English he pulled this absolute power move! He was on his phone and the teacher told him that he’d signed a contract that said he wouldn’t use his phone and he just said ‘contracts signed by minors aren’t legally binding’ and she let him get away with it! And I looked at his phone to see what he’d made such a big deal over and it was just Angry Birds! I think I’m in love guys,” Roman ranted, dropping his head into his arms and smiling. Logan was half listening, but Patton looked conflicted. 

“He’s right,” Logan said offhandedly, “about the contract thing.”

“You know, that’s a bad influence. You probably shouldn’t talk to him.” Roman looked up when Patton spoke. 

“What makes you think that he’d be a bad influence?” He asked. He had a feeling this conversation was not going to end well. 

“Well he hangs out with those two,” Patton said, pointing to Roman’s brother and his friend Damien, “and I’ve seen them doing some bad stuff! Yesterday that Damien kid sassed our math teacher, and the other boy just laughed with him! And the other one has been doing graffiti in the bathrooms! Anyone who hangs out with them is probably a bad kid!” 

Roman took a deep breath before responding. 

“Actually, by those standards, you shouldn’t be hanging out with me. Remus is my brother. Maybe you should do some research before making dumb assumptions about people next time, Patton.” Roman stood up from the table and walked out of the lunch room completely. 

Patton watched him go with a look on his face like a sad puppy. Logan had looked up from his book when Roman had gotten upset, and now he watched with mild concern as Patton’s features crumpled and he began to cry. 

Feelings, he thought, the bane of my existence. 

“Are you..” he hesitated, putting a hand on Patton’s shoulder, “are you alright, Patton?”

“Huh? Oh yeah I’m fine. I just- I didn’t know that Roman’s brother was part of that group, and I really didn’t mean to make Roman upset with me,” Patton said between sniffles. 

“Well, I know you didn’t mean to make him upset, and you’re also new this year so you don’t know much about the school dynamic. However, you could have been less biased. You saw a group of people who seem to be outcasts, and who do the occasional stupid thing, and you assumed that the other person in the group was like that too. Honestly, you’re correct about Remus. He is a bad influence, but he also cares for his friends to the point of violence, which actually makes up half of his track record. And Damien just likes to make teachers mad because he thinks it’s funny. They’re both fairly intelligent, but by your assumptions I’m sure that you would not have thought that. Perhaps in future you should do research or get to know someone before you judge them,” Logan said. Patton laughed a little.

“You just gave me so much information, you’re like a walking textbook. But you’re right. I made unfair assumptions and I should have done more research into their behavior before jumping to conclusions. Thanks, Lo,” Patton said. He moved to give Logan a hug and Logan felt his face heat up significantly as he awkwardly wrapped his arm around Patton. When Patton pulled away Logan coughed and looked away to hide his red face. 

“Oh, it looks like lunch is over!” Patton said, standing up and waiting for Logan to join him. They both threw out their trash and headed to their next class, where Patton decided he would apologize to Roman. 

\-------

When Damien reported to his detention in the library for the second day, he wasn't surprised to find Remus in one of the chairs already. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table. He waved Damien over when he noticed his presence. 

“Why are you here?” Damien asked as he plopped into the chair next to Remus. Remus immediately threw an arm over his shoulders. Damien rolled his eyes but allowed the arm to stay. 

“Spray painted dicks in the bathroom,” Remus replied as if it was nothing. 

“So that was you. I thought that dicks were tame for you?” Damien observed. 

“They are. I’m working my way up the ladder of prank intensity. It’s only the third week of school, man. You gotta start off slow.” Remus’ explanation made sense, Damien supposed. 

“Speaking of starting off slow, my math teacher did not. We had a test yesterday and just started a new unit, and we already have a quiz in a day. Can you help me?” Damien asked, pulling out his math homework. Somewhere behind them, a teacher was explaining that this was a detention and there was no talking or phones and you could only do homework, but Damien and Remus had heard the spiel before. They also didn’t care. 

“Yeah I can help you, what’s your issue?” Remus said. 

“This.” Damien pointed at a specific problem, and Remus spent the next fifteen minutes explaining it to him. 

After Remus was done explaining math to Damien, they sat on their phones in silence, occasionally showing memes to each other. With his arm around Damien’s shoulders, Remus was extremely aware of every time Damien laughed. Each time it happened, he felt his face grow warmer. 

It was possible that he’d been harboring a crush on Damien for a while now. He’d decided that he didn’t want to make anything awkward between them, and that he liked their close dynamic already, so he’d never said anything, but there was definitely a rush of adrenaline every time Damien laughed. 

The teacher running the detention suddenly stood up and announced that they were free to go, and Remus reluctantly removed his arm from around Damien’s shoulders. 

“Hey Rem, do you have detention tomorrow by any chance?” Damien asked. 

“I can get some if you want,” Remus offered with a chuckle. 

“Nah, nah, you don’t need to go out of your way or anything. I just thought that you might have more cause of the graffiti,” Damien explained. Remus shook his head as he put on his backpack. 

“No, I had detentions for like the past four days.” Remus casually hooked his arm through Damien’s, who laughed, and started walking towards the door. 

“Of course you did-” Damien was interrupted by another student who had detention. He was probably a sophomore and Remus could have snapped him like a twig if he’d wanted. 

“Ha, gay!” the boy yelled. Remus looked ready to murder him, but Damien used their hooked arms to his advantage and pulled him back. 

“Yeah, what about it?” Damien smiled passive aggressively. The boy looked surprised that Damien wasn’t reacting the way a normal straight boy would. Remus couldn’t help but laugh at the boys reaction, because Damien and Remus were gay. 

Just not for each other. Totally.

As the perfect cherry on top to make this homophobic boy even more uncomfortable, Damien grabbed Remus’ arm better and looked up at him. 

“Give me a ride home, babe?” 

Remus was so, so very gay. 

“Uh- yeah, sure, of course baby,” Remus said, trying not to sound as embarrassed as he was. Damien blushed a little, and Remus was sure that he was blushing too. They left the library, leaving the boy staring after them. Even when they were out of sight, they kept their arms entwined. Remus couldn’t help but be thankful for that despite himself. 

“Do you actually want a ride?” Remus asked. Damien lived close enough to walk home, but everyone gets lazy. 

“Sure,” Damien responded. Remus led them both to his car. It was surprising that Remus could even drive, much less drive himself to school, considering he was a junior without a parking permit, but it was better than walking home in the blistering afternoon sun. Damien slid into the passenger seat, and Remus was about to start backing out when there was a sudden shout.

“Wait Remus!” 

Both Remus and Damien looked over to see Roman running towards them. 

“I had auditions for the play, can I get a ride?” Roman panted once he was at the window. Remus sighed before nodding. 

“Get in the back,” he grumbled.

“What? Come on, I’m your brother, why do I have to sit in the back?” Roman complained.

“Well we could just leave you,” Damien offered, glancing up at Roman with a smirk. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll get in the back.” Roman did not want to walk all the way across town.

Remus backed out of his spot and started driving home. Without Damien even needing to ask Remus handed over the aux cord and let him play DJ. After a few minutes Remus turned down the music for a moment. 

“You wanna get milkshakes?” He asked Damien.

“If you’re paying,” Damien replied. Remus smiled. 

“Yeah, I’ll pay. Let’s drop off Ro and then go.”

“Sounds good to me,” Damien said. Roman was offended that they weren’t taking him to get milkshakes too but he wasn’t surprised. In the silence that followed as they drove to Roman’s destination, he had time to think. He wondered if he should ask his brother about Virgil. 

“Hey Remus, Damien,” he started. Damien looked at him through the mirror, raising an eyebrow. “You know that emo you hang out with?” Damien suddenly started smiling. That couldn’t be good. 

“Virgil, yes,” Remus said with a grin that matched Damien’s. They shared a look that made Roman worry for his well being. 

“Uh, is he- y’know- uh, gay?” Roman didn’t think it was possible, but their smiles got even wider. 

“Oh my god. Do you have a crush on Virgil?” Damien asked, his eyes lighting up with something dangerous.

“Uh- something like that, I guess. I was just wondering if he-”

“You were wondering if you had a shot,” Remus interrupted. Roman turned pink and nodded slightly. 

“Yeah pretty much.”

“Well, Virgil is gay, so you have a shot,” Damien said, and he and Roman’s brother shared another look. 

“Why are you looking at each other like that? Do you know something that I don’t?” Roman said as they pulled into the driveway. As he began to get his stuff to leave the car Remus laughed. 

“Roman we know so much more than you,” he said.

“Just in general,” Damien added, smiling. 

“Okay weirdos,” Roman sighed, figuring that he wouldn’t get anything useful from the two love birds. Not that they were actually dating, they were just dense and everybody but them knew they were practically swooning over each other. Roman got out of the car, and Remus was backing up again almost before he’d closed the car door. Immediately Deceit’s music was loud again and Roman could still hear it faintly when they were all the way down the street. 

That was weird. But also normal, considering he’d been having a conversation with his brother and his brother’s basically-boyfriend.

But he found out Virgil was gay! Which meant hopefully, if he didn’t fuck everything up by being a creep or something, Virgil might go out with him. 

\----------

In their small town, “getting milkshakes” translated to going to one particular gas station in town which had a milkshake machine, grabbing cheap snacks, then driving down to a park to eat their spoils. 

They were sitting on the swing set next to each other, swinging gently as they nursed their milkshakes. Damien was drinking a cookies ‘n cream milkshake as always, and Remus- the little heathen- was drinking cake batter flavor. 

“I still can’t believe you can drink that, dude it’s way too sweet,” Damien said as he skipped through his music for something child-friendly. The closest park to the gas station was a park for very small children, and Damien didn’t really want angry parents in his face right now. 

“I live of sugar Dee, you know this. I don’t do drugs so I have to settle for the next best thing,” Remus said, tossing his now empty cup onto the ground to be picked up later before starting to actually swing in earnest. 

Damien took a few more minutes to finish his drink, and even then he wasn’t able to finish it completely. He got up to throw his away because he wasn’t a lazy piece of shit like Remus. 

“Dee, throw mine away too?” Remus asked, kicking his own cup further away so Damien could grab it without risking death. 

“Fine, you know you’re lucky I love you,” Damien said teasingly, trying to ignore the feeling in his chest when he said that. He was expecting some quip back from Remus, but was met with just silence. When he looked back at his friend, he was surprised to see him sitting on a now still swing, his face red. 

It wasn’t as if they’d never told each other they loved them in passing, of course. They’d been close for forever, and affection was commonplace, but something about this was different. Something about the fact that everything was normal and they were here and he could make his move now hit Remus so hard he couldn’t breathe. It was so spectacularly typical and it just made Remus realize how in love he was with the boy in front of him.

“Remus?” Damien asked. Remus got off the swing and met him halfway. He put his hands on Damien’s hips, which made Damien blush. 

“Can I kiss you?” Wow, real subtle Remus. Good going bro.

“Oh my god, fuck yeah you can kiss me,” Damien said, smiling suddenly. 

And so Remus did. 

When they broke apart, Remus leaned his head against Damien’s and they both started giggling. 

“That was so stupidly cliche of us,” Damien said, smiling fondly up at Remus. 

“Maybe in this situation cliche isn’t such a bad thing,” Remus said.

“Maybe you’re right. Boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends.” 

The two of them walked back two the swings and began to talk. 

“So Virgil and Roman,” Damien started. Remus linked his hand with Damien’s between their swings and nodded. 

“They’re both gay for each other,” he said. 

“We should set them up,” Damien proposed. 

“Isn’t that a little rude though? Being forced to admit your feelings to someone sucks,” Remus said thoughtfully. 

“Well what if we got both of our groups together and got ice cream or something? That way Roman and Virge could talk without pressure. Hopefully something happens and they get together afterwards, or at least become friends.” Damien looked at his phone for the time and realized he should be heading home soon.

“Perfect, and we can force them to sit next to each other!” Remus was excited, and Damien smiled at the look on his face at the idea. 

“Sounds good to me. Hey I need to get home, can you drive me?” Damien asked. 

“Sure can, babe.” Remus said, and they both fell into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my wonderful friend who inspired half of what I wrote in this chapter.


	3. The Plan Commences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more filler than anything if I'm being honest, but if I put in everything I had planned for the chapter, I have a feeling it would have been annoyingly long, so I'm just posting this for now.

Remus entered his house with a big, dumb smile on his face. Roman looked up from where he was doing homework and watching Disney movies while sprawled across the couch. 

“What’s got you so happy?” he asked curiously. 

“I have a boyfriend,” Remus responded. 

“Serious?” Roman said, sitting up.

“Serious!”

“Oh my god fucking finally. You and Damien have been literally swooning over each other for years, dude,” Roman said. 

“Okay anyway!” Remus said, pointedly changing the subject, “Damien, Virgil, and I are getting ice cream tomorrow. You and your losers want to come?”

Roman was caught off guard. ”Does this have anything to do with my crush on Virgil?”

“Well obviously, but also just because I want to,” Remus responded as he started up the stairs. “Ask your friends, I’ll ask mine. Let me know.”

“Yeah, okay,” Roman said hesitantly, thinking. After a second of consideration, he picked up his phone and texted Logan and Patton. 

\--------

Once Remus had gotten into his room he dropped his backpack and flopped into his bed. He pulled out his phone and called Virgil. 

“I’ve told you before, just text me,” Virgil said when he picked up. 

“No fun. What if I want to hear your voice?” Remus replied. He was still smiling giddily from the park. 

“Speaking of, Damien told me you two finally started dating,” Virgil said. Remus wasn’t sure how the two points correlated but he dismissed the thought in favor of gushing to Virgil. 

“Yes! I’m so happy Virge!”

“That’s good.” Remus could hear his friend’s smile through the phone

“Anyway, not the reason I called. I was wondering if you wanted to get ice cream tomorrow? I invited my brother and his friends too, Damien wanted to join our groups or something,” Remus said. Virgil didn’t buy the lie. 

“Uh huh. And this doesn’t have anything to do with my crush on Roman, does it?” Virgil asked teasingly. Remus knew he was already caught, so he decided to just make the lie as ridiculous as possible. 

“I don’t even know what you mean. Who is this Roman person you speak of?” Remus said. Virgil laughed on the other side of the phone and Remus joined him. 

“Okay sure. I’ll go, but you have to give me a ride,” Virgil laughed. 

“Yeah, I’ll give you a ride.” Remus decided in this moment that he would also give Roman a ride. 

\-------

Tomorrow came quickly and soon enough Virgil was on the phone with Damien, panicking. 

“What am I supposed to wear? Should I dress more formal than I usually do?” he was saying. 

“What would you wear if you were hanging out with me and Rem?” Damien’s voice came from the phone that was laying on Virgil’s bed as he searched through his closet. 

“A sweatshirt probably, but should I dress it up a little more since we’re hanging out with new people?” Virgil asked. He heard Damien sigh. 

“I mean you can if you want, I guess.”

“Alright. I’ll let you go now. You getting a ride from Remus too?” Virgil asked. 

“Yeah, and I have a feeling he’s gonna pick me up early-”

“-so you two can make out?” Virgil filled in. There was laughter on the other side of the phone. 

“Yeah, probably. This is Remus we’re talking about. I mean come on Virge what do you expect?” Damien said. “Anyway I’m gonna go. Bye Virge.”

“Bye Dee.” Virgil sighed and stared at his closet for a long while as if it had personally offended him. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have a lot of clothes, it was just that he always wore his hoodie. 

After debating for a long while, Virgil decided that he might as well try to make a decent impression on the kids he was going to get stuck with today. He knew one of them was a nerd, and another was, well, Roman, and there was another new kid who gave off teacher’s pet vibes, and he had a feeling that looking somewhat decent would make a good impression. 

Virgil decided on a dark purple tee with a black in white striped shirt under it, and black jeans (of course). He’d been charging his phone for a few minutes when he heard Remus honking outside. He grabbed his phone and ran out of the house, tossing a farewell to his mom as he stepped out of the door. 

With rising dread, Virgil realized that the car had not two, but three people in it. Roman was in the back seat, and Damien had an expression on his face that said he knew this would happen and neglected to tell Virgil while they were on the phone earlier. 

“You bitch,” Virgil said to Damien as he got in the car. Damien just laughed. Virgil realized that Damien and Remus were holding hands and fake gagged. 

“Gross. As if you two didn’t have enough PDA before. I’m gonna have to deal with this shit so much, aren’t I?” He complained. He sunk into his seat and rested his knees against the back of Damien’s chair. He was purposely avoiding looking at the boy in the seat next to him. 

“Oh calm down and play your angry birds, e-boy,” Damien rolled his eyes. Virgil flipped him off casually. 

“I am not an e-boy,” Virgil defended himself. 

“Tell that to your outfit,” Remus said. Next to him Roman snorted at the comment and Virgil felt his cheeks redden at the noise. 

Virgil made a noise of mild annoyance, but there was a smile on his face. Roman couldn’t help but stare a little. 

God, he was being a creep again, wasn’t he?

“Just drive, you asshole,” Virgil laughed. He sank further into his seat and rolled down his window. Because of how low he was in the seat, the sun was assaulting his vision, but he just closed his eyes and pushed his knees further into Damien’s chair.

“You got a problem back there?” Damien asked, “Your knees are quite literally in my back right now.”

Virgil hummed, “Can I make a song request?” he asked.

“Sure, if it gets your knees out of my back.” Damien pushed back in his chair to fight Virgil but it was futile. Remus pulled the car out of the driveway and Virgil was able to open his eyes again as the sun was hidden. 

“I’m not okay por favor,” Virgil requested. Remus and Damien groaned in unison.

Roman had to admit, he wasn’t a fan of the song, but damn that was a reaction. He thought that he should try to have some fun with this.

“Suddenly, I can’t understand English,” Damien said, scrolling through his playlist for any song but the one that Virgil had requested. 

“¿No comprendes inglés? Pues, comprendes español? Él quiere escuchar la canción ‘I’m Not Okay’,” Roman said. Damien groaned.

“Why the fuck are you so good at Spanish dude?” Remus asked. “I don’t even take Spanish! What the fuck did you even just say?”

“Yeah, you take French, like a loser.” Roman laughed. He blushed when he realized that Virgil was laughing too. Damien sighed. 

“He was being a smart ass. He asked me if I understood Spanish since I said I didn’t understand English, then said that Virgil wanted the song played. God, why did you give him a ride?” Damien said quietly. 

“Babe, you know why,” Remus said, also quietly. He shared a look with Damien. 

“Tú eres gracioso, chico de teatro,” Virgil said suddenly. Roman gasped theatrically.

“You speak my language!”

“It’s not your language you dumb-ass-”

“Shut up Remus,” Roman responded. “So, e-boy-” Virgil rolled his eyes at the name- “you think I’m funny do you?”

“Yeah, for a dramatic theater geek.”

Roman gasped dramatically, yet again. He placed a hand over his chest and pretended to fall backward at the insult. 

“You wound me, Hot Topic.” He closed his eyes in a awful portrayal of death. Damien and Remus shared another look. 

Virgil was convinced they were communicating telepathically. 

“Aw, you think I’m hot,” Virgil said, hoping he wasn’t crossing a line. Remus sat up suddenly, his face red. He spluttered a little thinking of something to say. 

“In your fantasies, darling.” Roman winked at Virgil. It was a nice cover-up, but it had Damien and Remus sharing another one of their goddamn telepathic looks. 

“Psh,” Virgil rolled his eyes, but he was blushing. 

\---------------

When Patton got the text from Roman asking if he’d like to come hang out with him, his brother and his brother’s friends, and Logan, Patton was conflicted. 

On the one hand, he still didn’t really like the idea of hanging out with what might turn out to be a bad crowd, but on the other hand, he wanted to show Roman that he was willing to give his brother a chance. He still felt really bad about making Roman upset at school.

So, with a deep breath, he texted Roman back to tell him that he was going to get ice cream. 

When it really came to it, Patton supposed, it was a great way for the two groups to get to know each other in an environment that wasn’t school. 

Patton flopped gracelessly onto his bed and rolled over. He grabbed his phone and stared at it for a moment before clicking on Logan’s contact and calling him. 

“Hello.” Logan picked up after three rings, as per usual. 

“Hey, Lo! Has Roman invited you for ice cream yet?” Patton asked, putting on a cheery voice. 

“He has. I’m not yet sure whether I will be attending or not.” Logan’s voice was curt, as if Patton interrupted something. Then again, Logan always sounded as though he had something better to do. 

“I decided that I’m gonna go. I was thinking: it’s a perfect place for me to figure out what my real opinions on Roman’s brother’s friends should be! It’s also a good way to scope out that boy Roman has a crush on,” Patton said. 

“To make sure that he’s suitable for Roman, you mean?” Logan asked. 

“Exactly!” Patton said. 

“I think I’ll come as well. I might as well attempt to make more friends. I’m not sure if you could tell, but socializing is not my strong suit,” Logan said. Patton rolled his eyes, no kidding, he thought. 

“I hadn’t noticed,” he said. Logan seemed to believe the statement and Patton couldn’t help but laugh. 

On the other side of the phone, Logan was blushing. Patton thought he was good at socializing? Did that mean that he enjoyed talking to him as much as Logan himself enjoyed talking with Patton?

The sound of laughter brought him to his senses. 

“What are you laughing for?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Patton said fondly, “Just- you being you.” He continued to laugh for a few seconds before settling down. 

“Patton, do you think your parents would give me a ride to the ice cream place we are going? I don’t think my parents will be home tomorrow. They have a short business trip that they’re leaving for at some point in the day,” Logan said. 

“Yeah, I got you. I’ll let you know when I’m picking you up later, okay?”

“That is satisfactory.”

“Great. I’m gonna go do homework now, talk to you later Lo!” Patton said, moving to hang up. 

“Good bye, Patton.”


	4. The Confessions Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream group hangout part!! And maybe some feelings are brought to light??? :)

When Patton’s parents dropped him and Logan off at the ice cream place Roman had said to meet him, there was already a car in the parking lot. Patton knew that this was the car that the others had arrived in because Roman was sitting half out the window. He could hear loud music coming from the car and assumed that was the reason Roman was leaning out of the car. 

“Hey guys!” Roman said when he saw the approaching pair, “I’m really glad you decided to come!”

“Yeah, I decided I’d come because of what I said the other day,” Patton said sheepishly. He looked down to his feet, “I feel really bad about it.”

“Don’t worry Padre! You coming today is clear enough proof that you understand your actions and all.” Roman threw an arm around Patton after climbing out of the car through the window. Patton smiled a little up at him. 

“Oi, Roman! Watch where you put your feet!” Patton looked around Roman to see one of the car members dusting off the car where Roman had dirtied it. 

“Oh get over it Damien,” Roman rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll smack you, theater boy, don’t test me,” Damien threatened. Virgil laughed from where he was exiting the car. 

“He’s not kidding, chico de teatro, he will smack you and it will hurt,” he said, all too knowingly. Damien glared at him in a sort of triumphant way and Virgil put his hands up in defense. Patton smiled at the way Roman’s face reddened at Virgil’s nickname for him. 

“Let’s just go inside already,” Roman said, feigning exasperation. The group followed him in, where they were seated at one of those big round tables. In Patton’s expert opinion, circle tables were the best, and when given the chance to sit at one, he jumped at the opportunity. 

Patton giggled as he watched Roman’s brother manhandle Roman and Virgil into the middle of the booth. Logan looked at him curiously. 

“What is it?” Logan asked.

“I think this is all just a plan to set Roman up with Virgil,” Patton explained behind his hand, as if this was some dramatic secret that no one could know. Unbeknownst to Patton, both Virgil and Roman knew it was a set up, the irony being they didn’t know the other knew. (Very unique)

“Oh, that makes sense,” Logan said. He slid into the seat next to Roman, which left Patton to take the outermost seat. He was directly across from Damien, and Roman’s brother was squished between Damien and Virgil. 

“Should we make formal introductions or are you all familiar with each other?” Logan asked once they were all settled. 

“Let’s do introductions, just for the hell of it,” Virgil responded. The others made noises of vague agreement. 

“Yes, let’s go around the table like preschoolers,” Damien snarked. Patton thought he was being sarcastic until he continued, “My name is Damien-”

“Say something interesting about yourself too,” Virgil teased. 

“-My name is Damien, and I’m gay.”

Roman’s brother laughed. “I’m Remus, and I’m also gay. Particularly for Dee.” He threw an arm dramatically around Damien’s shoulders, who smiled. 

“Only ‘particularly’?” Damien fake pouted. Remus kissed him, and Virgil and Roman immediately groaned.

“Get a goddamn room,” Virgil said from where he was hiding his face in his hands. “Plus, anyway I think everyone at this table is gay, so you aren’t special.”

Damien hissed at Virgil. There was sudden silence before Virgil hissed back and everyone started laughing. Patton wondered if that was normal for the two of them. 

“Logan isn’t gay though,” Roman said. 

“For real? Not to be rude or anything, but I just assumed by the way he was looking at him-” Virgil pointed at Patton- “That they were dating.”

Patton glanced at Logan to gauge his reaction to find Logan blushing a little. That was odd, but Patton thought he must be blushing too, because how could you not in such an awkward situation?

“Anyway, I’m Virgil and I am not an e-boy.” Virgil gave a pointed look to Remus and Damien’s side of the table.

“That sounds like something an e-boy would say,” Roman retorted. Virgil gasped and snapped his head to look at Roman so fast Patton could have sworn he heard his neck crack. 

“Okay, you budget Disney prince,” Virgil responded with a smirk. It was Roman’s turn to gasp dramatically this time. 

“How dare you, Mr. I-only-shop-at-Hot-Topic?” Roman was smiling now too. 

“You aren’t wrong, Virge, when’s the last time you bought clothes at a normal store?”

“Well it was-”

“Spencer’s doesn’t count.”

Virgil went silent and looked down at the table. The others laughed and his face turned red. 

Remus patted Virgil on the back and leaned down a little. “Nothing wrong with liking Hot Topic. We’re just teasing,” he muttered so only Virgil could hear. Virgil smiled and looked like he felt a little better. 

“Thanks, Remus.”

“No problem, e-boy.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, he hadn’t expected the moment of sincerity to stay for long, but damn it was fast. 

“Okay, my turn. I’m Roman and I am the best person here.” Roman folded his hands casually behind his head. Everyone laughed in response to his comment. “What? C’mon guys I’m great.” Virgil continued to chuckle after everyone else had stopped. “What are you laughing at, Hot Topic?”

“Aww, you think I’m hot,” Virgil responded teasingly. He winked at Roman and Roman’s face lit on fire. 

“I- I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” Roman recovered (poorly). Virgil tilted his head to look at Roman curiously but Roman pointedly looked away. 

“Moving on,” Logan interrupted, “I am Logan. As for a fact about myself, I am actually not straight. I find that I identify with the label gay.”

This statement caused quite a ruckus, but among the more notable comments were:

“Bro, legit?” from Roman. 

“Ahaha! I fucking called it! My gaydar is exceptional!” from Virgil. 

Patton was stunned. He had also thought that Logan was straight. He just gave off those vibes. This revelation made Patton think a little bit about how Logan had acted since they had met, and wow it was obvious looking back on it. The way he always blushed at Patton’s compliments and-

Oh shit did Logan have a crush on him?

It was a crazy thought, but one Patton couldn’t help but have as he thought back to his interactions with Logan recently. 

-And Logan was looking at Patton like he’d just asked a question uh oh get it together Patton-

“Uh, sorry, what was that?” Patton said quickly, flushing in embarrassment 

“I asked if you were alright. You looked as though you just had some sort of revelation,” Logan informed, succinct as always. 

“I’m fine, I just took you for a straight boy,” Patton explained. 

“Well, it did take me a period of time to come to the conclusion that I am gay, and then longer to finally accept that fact.” Logan straightened his shirt out and looked down awkwardly. 

“I’m proud of you Lo,” Patton said.

“Thank you, Patton. It means a lot.” The two shared secret smiles before they were interrupted by Remus. 

“Come on, we got one last person at the table. Are you gay too?” Remus joked. 

“Well, my name is Patton, and a fun fact about me is that my favorite snacks are cookies!”

“Oh well, that’s dissa-” Damien started. 

“-and I’m gay.” 

There was an uproar of cheering. 

“Dude my gaydar is exceptional!” Virgil yelled. Patton laughed.

Roman was looking at Virgil with a dumbstruck smile, and he was only shaken from his trance when their ice creams arrived.   
\-------------

All in all, the day was a giant success. Everyone exchanged numbers with each other, and according to Remus, Roman and Virgil had a plan to hang out at the park the next day. Patton felt a wonderful warmth inside him as he looked at his large group of friends. It was so interesting that you can know objectively that you have friends, but seeing them all at once in a big group really is the proof that there are people who appreciate you. 

Patton and Logan sat on a bench outside of the ice cream shop while they waited for pick up. The others had already left in Remus’ car, with Damien’s music playing loudly almost as soon as the car turned on. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them, and Patton had a nagging thought that Logan was sitting closer than he usually did. 

“Patton,” Logan started, startling Patton a little, “I was wondering if you’d like to go to the movies with me?”

“But don’t you dislike movies?” Patton asked, turning to look at Logan curiously. 

“They aren’t my preferred medium of entertainment, but I know that you enjoy them,” Logan explained. 

“You want to see a movie with me? Like, as a…?” Patton didn’t finish his sentence.

“As a date, preferably. I enjoy your company very much, and would like to change our relationship from friends to boyfriends. Unless of course that idea makes you uncomfortable, in which case I understand, but still invite you to the movies for.” Logan, always so long winded. Patton laughed a little after the speech. 

“I’d love to go on a date with you. What movie were you thinking?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this! Kudos are appreciated and comments make my day :)
> 
> I keep having to increase the number of chapters in this story because I keep adding too much stuff in one chapter haha
> 
> Feel free to leave any constructive criticism and have a wonderful day!


	5. They Hang Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prinxiety hang out in what isn't a date but could absolutely be considered a date.

It really shouldn’t have been a surprise to Virgil that Roman had texted him, but when he had received that message, Virgil had almost spontaneously combusted. 

[Hey e-boy, you wanna hang out sometime or something?]

Once Virgil had recovered from his initial panic over the presence of the message, during which he had to stop himself from screaming, throwing his phone haphazardly across the room, or a chaotic mixture of both, he seemed to realize that normal people respond to messages that they receive. 

He also realized he had no idea what to say. 

Trying desperately to seem as though he wasn’t physically shaking with nerves, Virgil crafted probably the lamest response known to man: [sure].

Another message from Roman: [cool! what kinda stuff you wanna do?]

Now this was a question Virgil could not respond to. There were so many things to do in their small little area, but his anxious dumbass had forgotten every single thing he’d ever enjoyed once he’d read the text. 

Without really thinking about it, Virgil had pulled up Damien’s contact and called him. Once Damien picked up, Virgil put the phone on speaker. 

“What’s up Virgil?” Damien sounded slightly concerned, which made sense. Virgil usually only called when he was about to cry or having a serious dilemma (usually both).

“Are you with Remus?” Virgil asked. Call him crazy, but Virgil had a suspicion that telling Remus about his relationship troubles when the object of his affections was Remus’ brother would not end well for him. 

“I am, but you aren’t on speaker,” Damien responded. Virgil sighed. Damien would probably tell Remus about this anyway, wouldn’t he? Oh well. 

“Okay. So, here’s the thing. Roman just texted me to ask if I wanted to hang out with him- and stop making that smug face I can hear it through this phone- I know it sounds stupid but I’m panicking a little so..” Virgil said. 

“I don’t know what face you’re referencing,” Damien said. The face was clear through the phone. In the background, Virgil could faintly hear Remus laughing loudly, followed by a small laugh from Damien. “Rem, stop.” Damien was laughing and it was clear that he was holding the phone away from his face to talk to his boyfriend. Virgil couldn’t help but feel bad for calling Damien when he was clearly busy with Remus. 

“Anyway- I know it’s stupid for me to be freaking out like this-”

“It’s not stupid. I used to freak out whenever Remus would touch me, it’s not stupid,” Damien interjected. Virigl loved him, and was glad that he cared, but he really wished he wouldn’t interrupt him. 

“Thanks Dee,” Virgil said sheepishly, “Well he asked me what kind of thing I’d want to do, and I really have no good ideas. It’s like my nerves have made me forcibly forget everything I’ve ever done.”

“Oh I get that. That happens to me whenever someone asks me what my favorite food is,” Damien replied. “What about going to the park or something? Low-stress, and you can probably see him make a fool of himself or something. Maybe he’ll get stuck in the baby swing.”

Virgil couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him at the thought. “Yeah, he seems the type. But what happens if I’m the one who makes a fool of myself?”

“He’ll probably like you even more, to be real with you. Even if you embarrass yourself, it’s not the end of the world. I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?” Damien said. Virgil gave his phone a pointed look as though Damien would be able to see it. 

“Do you really want me to answer that question?” He deadpanned. 

“Not even slightly,” Damien replied. His voice lilted in a way that made it obvious to Virgil that he was grinning cheekily. Virgil rolled his eyes fondly and took a deep breath. 

“Okay, I’m going to do it. Thanks Dee,” he said. 

“Anytime, Virge,” Damien replied before Virgil ended the call. 

When Damien put down his phone, Remus tilted his head in question to ask what had happened. There was something soft in Damien’s eyes that made Remus’ chest swell a little bit. 

“What’s up with our boy?” he asked. 

“Roman asked him to hang out and he needed some reassurance,” Damien replied. Remus nodded. 

“He’s a baby when it comes to social interaction. Not like as an insult, just that-”

“He’s inexperienced with it?” Damien filled in. 

“Yeah, exactly.”

“Do you think the two of them will work out?” Damien asked, staring at the ceiling from where he laid across Remus’ bed. Remus sat at his desk, distracted from the homework he had been doing in favor of staring at his beautiful boyfriend. 

“I think they will. But if my brother breaks Virgil’s heart-”

“Let’s not go that far yet babe.” Damien sat up and went to skip the song that was currently playing from his phone. Remus’ face heated up at the pet name, as it tended to do lately. 

“I’m just saying if he did, I would not feel bad about ruining his career. Virgil’s our baby, man.” Remus shrugged nonchalantly. Damien laughed at that comment, and Remus smiled wider at the noise. 

“Which one of us is the mom?” he asked. 

“You, definitely,” Remus said without having to think. Damien pretended to be offended for a moment before agreeing and plopping backward on the bed, still laughing. 

“You done with that homework?” Damien asked. Remus wasn’t, but he supposed it could wait, since Damien looked so good tonight. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“C’mere,” Damien made grabby-hand motions toward Remus, “I want to cuddle.”

Remus was definitely not going to deny that request. He stood up and basically dropped himself on top of Damien with a loud thump. He knocked the wind out of his poor stick of a boyfriend before rolling them both over so he was beneath Damien, who was now face down on top of him. 

“I hate you,” Damien said while laughing, his voice muffled in Remus’ chest. 

“Nah, you don’t.”

\--------------------------------------

“Guys!” Roman threw his bag down dramatically on the table at lunch the next day. Logan and Patton looked up suddenly from their private conversation to look at him curiously. “Virgil and I are hanging out at the park this afternoon!”

“Oh, that’s great Ro!” Patton said. Logan nodded rather solemnly in agreement beside him. 

Before they could continue the conversation, Damien had come up behind Roman and dropped his bag one seat away from him. This surprised the three who were already there, since Remus, Virgil, and Damien usually had their own table away from them. 

“How’s it going y’all?” Damien asked, pulling out one earbud as a show that he actually cared about the people he was talking to. 

“We were just talking about how Roman and Virgil are planning to-”

“Logan!” Roman interrupted, “That’s private man!”

“Oh, well I already know about all that. Virge told me last night. He was so nervou-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Virgil said quickly as he arrived at the table. He lunged to cover Damien’s mouth, but the damage was already done, really. Luckily for Virgil’s sanity, Roman didn’t question any further than an odd look. Damien licked Virgil’s hand, but Virgil didn’t even react, he just wiped his hand on Damien’s jacket. 

“Gross,” Patton said, making a face. 

“You should see Remus. I love this one quote of Virgil’s that he said to Remus. He said something like ‘you lick my hand, I’ll wipe it on your fuckin’ face, don’t test me bitch.’.” Damien said with a wide smile, not so subtly forcing Virgil to take the seat that he’d left open between him and Roman. Patton and Logan shared a look at the action. 

“Iconic,” Roman laughed. As they all started to talk, Remus arrived from the lunch line, holding a tray with a disappointing amount of food on it. He took the open seat across from Damien, who was now more focused on his music than the conversation around him, other than what he was saying to Virgil. Strangely, Logan noticed, he didn’t join the conversation. Instead Remus took out his own headphones and opened a text conversation on his phone. 

Remus sent something to the conversation, and both Damien and Virgil checked their phones. Damien smiled and laughed, and Virgil’s face went red as he shot a weak glare at Remus. 

They’re an odd bunch, Logan thought to himself, looking at his own two friends, who were loud and energetic and loved talking during lunch, but they’re definitely better than Patton originally thought they were. He smiled at the thought before letting himself get brought into a conversation Patton was having with Virgil. 

\----------------------------------------------

Roman was freaking out. He was sitting on his cheap, shitty bike that he couldn’t bother to replace in front of the entrance gate to the park that he and Virgil had agreed on. He’d gone home just to drop off his bag and pick the bike up before leaving immediately. His nerves were all over the place and getting worse as the time crawled closer to when they were supposed to meet. 

Five minutes before the decided time, Virgil showed up on a skateboard. Roman laughed to himself before leaning his bike against the fence. It was so shit that the kickstand didn’t even hold the whole weight of the bike. 

“You’re a skater boy too now?” Roman asked once Virgil had removed his headphones. He was in the process of putting them into the bag he was holding and laughed despite himself. 

“Yeah, so what if I am?” Virgil teased, throwing a smirk over his shoulder that sent Roman’s heart stuttering. 

“Can you do any tricks?” He asked, trying to change the subject before he had a heart attack. 

“I mean, I end up eating shit whenever I try, but sometimes I can land a flip or something,” Virgil explained. He shrugged his bag off his shoulders and let it hit the ground with a heavy sounding thump. Wordlessly, he followed Roman towards the playground area. There was a soccer field between them and the playground, so the walk was fairly long. 

“So, how’ve you been doing lately?” Roman asked to fill the silence. 

“Pretty good, I mean my grades aren’t shit so that’s nice.” Virgil pulled out his phone and started a playlist.

“Is that Damien’s playlist?” Roman asked. 

“Yeah, it’s on my phone cause we were in my family’s car the other day and I had Bluetooth control. How about you, how are you?” 

“I’m good now, since I’m with you.” Roman winked at Virgil. It didn’t go unnoticed how Virgil blushed and looked away quickly. 

“Shut up man,” he said sheepishly. Roman elbowed him fondly and laughed. 

“I’m teasing, I’m teasing. I’ve been good. I think Logan and Patton started dating, but they haven’t said anything about it to me so I don’t know. I’m just feeling like a bit of a third wheel with them being so cute.” Roman stretched a hand up to brush some leaves above his head.

“Man I get that. Damien and Remus will not stop with all the PDA and it’s disgusting.” Virgil made a vomiting noise and they both laughed. 

“God I would not want to be alone in a room with the two of them. At least Logan and Patton are subtle about it.”

“Remus is super clingy all the time, but now it’s just even worse.” Virgil was complaining, but his voice had a hint of fondness in it. 

They came up on the playground, finally. Without needing to talk about it, they moved towards the merry-go-round in the back corner. Virgil sat on top of it and set his phone down somewhere near the middle. Roman took hold of one of the poles and started to run around, pulling the bar with him. Once the merry-go-round had picked up sufficient speed, he took a leap and pulled himself onto the moving platform using the grip he had on the pole. He hit his knees hard against the metal, and the whole thing slowed significantly as he added his weight, but they were still going reasonably fast so Virgil didn’t complain. 

“We should have gotten our groups together ages ago,” Roman commented. He was laying down, watching the trees and sky spin above him. Virgil glanced down at him and found himself staring without meaning to. 

“Yeah. You guys aren’t so bad.”

“You know Patton thought you were all bad influences to be avoided at all costs until recently?” Roman laughed and tilted his head to look at Virgil. Virgil quickly averted his eyes. 

“Is he wrong? You’ve met your brother.” 

“Yeah, but only I get to talk shit about my brother,” Roman responded. Virgil nodded, that made sense. Damien was like a brother to him, and if anyone but Remus said something about him, Vigil thought he might lose his shit. 

They talked for a long while on the merry-go-round before getting bored. They decided to walk across the playground to the swing set. 

“Do you think that I could fit in the baby swing?” Virgil asked with a smirk, gesturing to the small swing designed for toddlers. 

“Absolutely not. Try it,” Roman responded with a matching grin. Virgil shrugged and grabbed high up on the chains. He pulled himself up with a grunt and managed to get one foot poised in the middle of the chair. He moved slightly so that he could keep both feet inside the swing without pushing them through the holes in the swing, then dropped his body and curled into a ball. It looked surreal, and 90% of his body was outside of the swing, but Roman thought it was funny anyway. He watched with rising awe and amusement as Virgil leaned slightly backward to look at Roman, and the swing immediately flipped over and dropped Virgil, screaming, three feet onto his back. 

“Fuck!” Virgil yelped. Roman looked around to see if there were any children within hearing distance. There weren’t, but there was a growing collection of people in one of the fields next to them. There was a small concert going on in the park that night, and people were flocking in early to get to the food trucks. 

“Language, skater boy!”

“English, chico de teatro!”

“I don’t know,” Roman smirked, “that sounded like Spanish to me.”

“Shut the hell up you dumbass, and help me up please.” Virgil pushed himself off the ground and picked his phone up from the wood chips he’d landed in. Roman pulled him up by the hand and helped him brush the dirt and wood pieces off of the back of his shirt. Virgil turned his face away from Roman to hide his blush. 

“Dude, that was the best thing I’ve seen you do, that was so good.” Roman started walking towards the field next to them. “You got any cash?”

“Not on me right now,” Virgil responded. He was still bathing in embarrassment from his fall, but Roman didn’t seem to be holding it over him at all. He smiled a little at Roman’s back. 

“Then I’m buying us ice cream.” Roman pointed at the ice cream truck from a local restaurant that was currently parked on the grass of the soccer field. The band had just started playing some sub-par cover so after they got their ice cream they walked across the park to a small concrete skate park in the back corner. It was dead, so they sat on the edge of one of the ramps and ate their ice cream in comfortable silence. The only sound was the now-faint live music, nature, and the occasional car passing by the fence next to the park. 

“Thanks for this, by the way,” Virgil said. 

“What? For buying you ice cream?”

“Well yeah, but thanks for just- spending time with me? I don’t know. I really like hanging out with you.” Virgil’s heart was in his throat. Was he going too far?

“I like hanging out with you too. I’ve wanted to hang out with you since before all this ‘joining the groups’ thing. You just always seemed so cool when you came over to hang out with my brother,” Roman replied. Virgil smiled and moved a little closer to Roman. Without saying anything more, Roman leaned back against Virgil and looked at the sky, now pink and red and beautiful with the sunset. 

“You still think I’m cool?” Virgil was nervous to hear the answer. 

“Man, you can skateboard. I think you’re hella cool.”

Both of them began to laugh. They finished their ice creams and decided to head their own ways before it got dark and one of their parents sent out a search team. 

When they got home, each were still smiling uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all of the comments you've been leaving! They're the reason I was able to finish this chapter in two days (even though you'd think it took me a month to write haha :) ) I think the next chapter will be the last, so be sure to look out for that when it comes
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and feel free to leave any constructive criticism in the comments!
> 
> Have a wonderful day :


	6. The Confessions End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, finally after way too long- the final chapter!!! it's pretty short, but I hope y'all enjoy it.

Everything was almost the same the next day at school. Roman spent almost all of his English period staring at the back of Virgil’s head- Virgil who was on his phone again. When Roman caught him after class, because they’re friends now and he can do that, Virgil told him that yes, he was playing Angry Birds again. Roman thinks he laughed a little too hard at that but Virgil didn’t seem to mind. They realized that they were going to the same hallway for their next classes, so they walked together. 

“Did you hear that Damien and Remus got caught making out behind the school yesterday?” Virgil asked. 

“Yeah, I hope they got detention for that,” Roman responded. 

“Oh definitely, but the question is if they made out during detention too.” Virgil was laughing and Roman couldn’t pull his eyes away. “It seems like something that they would do, y’know?”

“Uh- yeah. Yeah, they would. But at least it’s not like that thing Remus did last year-”

“No. Nope. We do not speak of that. Damien and I have sworn to never speak of that again.”

“That’s fair.” It was Roman’s turn to laugh. 

They said their good-byes at Virgil’s classroom door, and if Roman spent the period sending Virgil memes, then that was no one’s business. 

Lunch was the same as it was the day before, which is to say not normal, since both groups were sitting together, but normal enough. Roman noticed that Patton and Logan were holding hands under the table, and he almost teased them about it, but then he saw the look on Logan’s face as he listened to whatever Patton was saying- having put his book down for once, it’s sitting closed on the table in front of him- and decided maybe it’s better not to. Remus and Damien were sitting in front of each other, each with headphones, probably texting each other. Roman can’t blame them, the lunchroom was so loud he kind of wished he’d brought his own headphones. 

What’s new was the way Virgil’s face lights up while they talk. He didn’t have any earbuds in and hadn’t checked his phone for messages from Remus or Damien since lunch had started. He and Roman were talking about the park yesterday and what they should do next. 

“Okay, all I’m saying is that I’d definitely be cooler if I could skateboard, and I just happen to have a new friend who could teach me-” Roman was saying. 

“And all I’m saying is that I’m not letting you practice on my board. I’ll teach you though.” Virgil finished his lunch and downed his milk carton using the tiny little straw before going to throw away his trash. Roman watched him walk away with a little blush. 

“So you would actually teach me?”

“Yeah, why not? Just have to buy your own board. Any excuse to spend time with you,” Virgil laughed before realizing what he’d said. “Not in that- not that I like- uh-” Virgil looked about ready to disappear. Roman was losing his mind. This was his chance right? Why else would Virgil be so nervous?

“Um, Virgil, could we talk in the hallway or something?” Roman asked, looking from Virgil’s red face to Damien and Remus, who were watching the interaction with knowing smirks. Virgil’s eyes widened comically and Roman prayed he wasn’t reading all of this wrong. 

“Uh, sure- sure I guess?” Virgil stood with his backpack and turned to leave the room. He was walking fast, so Roman scrambled to follow. Once they were in the hallway, Virgil leant against the wall and took a deep breath, his shoulders were tensed up, and Roman decided to give him a little space to breathe, standing a few feet away. “This is stupid,” Virgil said. 

“What’s stupid?” Roman asked. 

“I don’t- I don’t know. Everything?” Virgil gestured in between the two of them. “You’re just really cool, and I don’t know why I’d ever think that you would-” He broke off without ending the sentence. This was it. Now or never. 

“Virgil, I- I think you’re really cool too. I hope I’m not coming way out of left field saying this, cause you just got so nervous in there, and with how yesterday went, and everything, I just thought that maybe-”

“Just say it,” Virgil said curtly, flinching away a little. 

“Okay. Okay. Virgil, I really like you. I like your e-boy style and your jokes and your face, and- and I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me? Like on a date?”

“That,” Virgil paused, relaxing minutely, “was not what I thought you were about to say.”

Shit. 

“Um! I mean, you don’t have to and if you don’t feel the same way that’s fine and-”

“No, no, Roman, I feel the same! I totally thought you figured out how I felt and you brought me out here to let me down easy! This is actually amazing. I’d really like to go on a date with you. What were you thinking?”

Oh.

“Oh. Well, I have a couple ideas-”

\--------------------------------------

Roman and Virgil were holding hands when they returned to the lunch room. Damien and Remus had removed their headphones and were whispering excitedly with Patton when they spotted the couple and their smiles grew even wider. 

“Did you finally confess your undying love for each other?” Remus called when they were close enough he could do so without alerting the entire lunch room, wiggling his eyebrows dramatically, of course. A few people looked to see what he was yelling about, but lost interest fast. 

“Yeah, no thanks to you,” Roman retorted, and Virgil gave him a look. “What?”

“They set us up, remember?” he said. 

“Yes we did,” Damien said, smiling proudly. “We weren’t subtle about it. Did you seriously not realize?”

“Well, yeah, obviously I did, it was super clear, but we did all the hard work of confessing and everything!” Roman defended. 

“Keep telling yourself-”

Patton jumped to cut Damien off, “Either way, we’re all super happy for you!”

“Yes,” Logan agreed, “ though it’s very strange though that we all got into relationships within such a close time frame.”

“It’s like something out of a bad romance novel,” Roman said. 

“You’d know all about those kinds of novels, huh?” Remus teased. Roman went red and spluttered in his own defense but didn’t deny Remus’ statement.

“Nah, it’s more like something out of a fanfiction. I’ve read enough of those to be able to tell. I can just see the tags: high school au, slow burn, all that good stuff.” Virgil shrugged. He got a few strange looks before Damien nodded. 

“Our story wouldn’t have really been a slow burn though,” he said. 

“You’re right.”

“What are they talking about?” Logan asked, tilting his head a little. 

“I have no idea,” Roman said. 

“I do, unfortunately. Don’t ask. It doesn’t matter anyway.” Remus stood to throw away his trash and grabbed his bag. “Lunch is about to end, how about we hang out this afternoon at mine and Ro’s?” There was a collective agreement before they all took off to their classes.

Roman and Virgil spent the day texting, and the plans to hang out had to be rescheduled because Remus and Damien got put into detention again, but that was fine, because Patton and Logan had plans, apparently, so Roman and Virgil decided to hang out alone. 

As he and Roman sat in the little gazebo- having met at the park again- staring at the sunset and watching some boys in their grade play volleyball across the field, Virgil started thinking. He was glad that he’d crashed into Roman, because it sent everything spiraling until they’d all gotten new friends and everyone was in a relationship. It really was like something out of a fanfiction. 

He changed the song that was playing on his phone and took a deep breath before reaching out to hold Roman’s hand. From the corner of his eye, he watched a smile spread its way across Roman’s face and felt one of his own too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! This is like the first story I've ever finished all the way and I'm sad to see it go, but I'm happy with how it's ended and all that. 
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed, it always makes my day!!
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
